


How to Care For Your Jared

by bunnymatsu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Living Together, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Naked Cuddling, Sharing Clothes, Smut, Teasing, Texting, based on a roleplay lmao, connor loves him though, had to fix that, jared is clingy, kinda short, shaving cream, there aint enough kleinphy, they disconnected i think they fell asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymatsu/pseuds/bunnymatsu
Summary: Jared is having a day he likes to call, Clingy Bitch Day. Connor helps him out.





	How to Care For Your Jared

**Author's Note:**

> idk if the person on rolechat i did this with will ever see this but hi lmao

If Jared Kleinman were to tell you that one of his best nights ever began with fictional shaving cream, you’d probably ask something along the lines of ‘what the fuck?’ Entirely understandable. For him though, it all made perfect sense.

Jared: can i ask you a hypothetical question?  
Connor: Sure  
Jared: what would you do if i filled the apartment with shaving cream?  
Connor: Move out.  
Jared: :(  
Connor: Why did you do that??  
Jared: it’s HYPOTHETICAL, dumbass.  
Connor: Right. Why would you ask if you didn’t?  
Jared: i want attention  
Connor: I’m giving you attention  
Jared: yeah but like. more  
Connor: You can’t miss me that much. I’ve been out for maybe three hours.  
Jared: yeah but i do  
Connor: Gay  
Jared: maybe a little  
Connor: A little?  
Jared: yeah, like im wearing your clothes and wanting to be held, so  
Connor: …  
Connor: You do look cute in my clothes.

That string of messages had produced an outcome that Jared liked, along with a few idle conversations about whether or not certain activities were considered ‘gay’. Connor was now heading home, and Jared was still curled up in Connor’s sweatshirt. Jared liked to organize his emotions by day. He’d have the self proclaimed ‘Clingy Bitch Day’ every so often, though it was rare. It was clearly that.

Jared: i’m just clingy  
Connor: I know  
Jared: i want to be hugged i guess  
Connor: You guess??  
Jared: ok look i just can’t be affectionate without being snarky  
Connor: I know, it’s kinda hot  
Jared: you’re hot  
Connor: You’re gay  
Jared: no u  
Connor: At least I accept it  
Jared: ha. what gay thing do i ever do  
Connor: Last night was pretty gay  
Jared: was it?  
Connor: Very  
Jared: how so?  
Connor: Jared  
Connor: Darling  
Connor: We were kissing  
Jared: and?  
Connor: Naked  
Jared: and???  
Connor: Cuddling  
Jared: that aint gay  
Connor: You touched my dick  
Jared: maybe slightly  
Connor: Slightly??  
Jared: yeah like a little bit  
Connor: What would be a lot then?  
Jared: idk like jacking you off??  
Connor: Huh.  
Jared: anyway you’re gayer, you smacked my ass  
Connor: Again, at least I admit it

Jared was currently shifting positions on their bed every few seconds, feeling restless. He knew Connor had promised to come hold him and everything, but this was taking forever.

Jared: hurry up and hold me  
Connor: That’s gay  
Jared: we’ve been over this  
Connor: I know  
Connor: Anyway I’ll be over in ten minutes  
Connor: Max  
Jared: good  
Connor: What’re we gonna do?  
Jared: you’re gonna hold me, duh  
Connor: But what else?  
Jared: what do you wanna do  
Connor: Guess  
Jared: commit crimes  
Connor: No  
Jared: tell me  
Connor: Guess.  
Jared: you wanna cuddle naked again?  
Connor: I was gonna say kiss, you perv  
Jared: ur a perv  
Connor: Sometimes.  
Jared: perfect  
Connor: You are  
Jared: yeah

A pause.

Jared: wait no  
Jared: i thought we were still on the perv thing  
Connor: HA  
Jared: can we fuck  
Connor: Can we?  
Jared: i asked first  
Connor: I asked second  
Jared: then i say yeah  
Connor: It’s a yes from me  
Connor: Uh  
Connor: I left my keys on the kitchen table  
Jared: dumbass  
Jared: i love you

Jared had already bolted down the hall before he could even check for a response. He opened the door, barely giving Connor any time to come inside at all.

“You literally took ten years,” Was the first thing he said, before giving him a tight hug. “Oh, and hi.”

“Hi? That’s what you’re going with?” Connor teased, lifting Jared up slightly to place a rather short but passionate kiss on his lips. “So.” 

“So,” Jared repeated. “You’re gonna carry me to our room, then hold me and kiss me more.” 

“Sounds perfect.” Connor hooked his arms underneath Jared’s thighs and hoisted him up with a light grunt, then headed to their bedroom. Jared, being the clingy gremlin he is, rested his head on Connor’s shoulder the whole time. 

Connor set him down on their bed. “I’m kinda hot in here, I’m taking my shirt off.” He didn’t hesitate to do so, and Jared waggled his eyebrows obnoxiously. 

“You’re very hot, actually.” 

“Shuddup, nerd,” Connor rolled his eyes with a grin as he climbed into bed beside Jared, wiggling the sweatshirt off him too, and carelessly tossing it to the floor. Jared finally snuggled up to him. He pretty much laid down directly on Connor, then shifted so that his arms and legs were simply wrapped around his body as if he was a koala. 

“Finally..” Jared smiled up at Connor, then just leaned up to kiss him again. Connor returned it, pulling Jared’s body against his own as much more as he could manage. Jared noticably relaxed in his arms. Clingy Bitch Days were usually a rare but fun treat for them both. 

Connor parted his lips after awhile in order to deepen their kiss, and just taste the other on his tongue. Jared eagerly reciprocated, getting more eager when he felt Connor’s hand guide his own to press against the zipper of his jeans. Jared began to press his palm down, smiling as he felt the other keen his hips into the touch almost subconsciously. He fumbled to pull the zipper down in its entirety, then just went straight to jack him off shallowly. Connor’s own hands rested on Jared’s ass, and Jared arched his back to press against that touch. 

The room was quiet except for the vague mouth noises of kissing, and the soft pants and moans that Connor let out as Jared continued his ministrations. Finally, Connor grew impatient. Jared adored it when Connor was impatient in this way. He shifted to roll on top of Jared, then sat up to flip Jared on his stomach. 

“No, keep holding me..” Jared complained, but it went without much real power behind the words.

 

“I will, give me a sec.” Connor set to work on tugging his jeans and underwear off entirely, then Jared’s boxers. They had weird little cartoon zombies on them, which was endearing, but a slight mood killer. 

Connor took a moment with a bottle of lube and his fingers to get Jared stretched out enough. It didn’t take much since it hadn’t been too long. 

“Please,” Jared found himself asking. Connor was now laying on him again, chest against the curve of Jared’s back, lubed cock resting idly against his ass. 

“Be patient.” Connor didn’t hold him to that, though. He shifted to position himself properly, then pushed himself inside, starting up a gentle rhythm. 

That was all Jared needed; to be close to Connor.


End file.
